The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Loropetalum chinense and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Kurobijin’. ‘Kurobijin’ is a deciduous shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation (chance seedling) in a field plot at a nursery in Kawaguchi City, Japan in 1997. The parents of ‘Kurobijin’ are unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood cuttings in Kawaguchi City, Japan in 2009. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.